Transformers (MPaS Edition)
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: AU. A new threat comes to Earth, searching for an ultimate power, which is in the hands of Sherman Peabody. With the help of some Robots in Disguise, Sherman might have what it takes to save his world.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: Due to anticipation for the new movie, Transformers: Age of Extinction, this is a story where Sherman will embark on a journey with the Autobots to save the universe.**

** Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1. Prologue**

_Before time began, there was the cube..._

A metallic cube is seen drifting into space.

_We do not know where it comes from, only that it holds the power, to create worlds, and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. At a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil, and so began the war._

The cube drifts into an asteroid field, smashing into several asteroids along the way.

_A war that ravaged our world until it was consumed by deat, and the cube was lost into the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world..._

One of the asteroids smashes into the cube so hard, it knocks it off course and towards a blue and green planet.

_And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called... Earth..._

As the cube fall into the planets atmosphere, several mechanical objects get in front of the scene, and form the word "Transformers".

_But we were already too late..._

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. Its too short. Well its just the epilogue, the actual chapters will get longer as the story moves along, so stay tuned for more.**


	2. Chapter 2: Attack on Qatar

**A/N: Sorry to disappoint everyone, expecting and Sherman characters to appear in this chapter, but there are no character appearances in this chapter, but they will appear in the next one. So be patient for your favorite talking dog and his adopted human boy to make their appearance.**

**Chapter 2. Attack at Qatar**

A U.S. Military helicopter was hovering above the sands of Qatar, a country in the Middle East, heading for the military base stationed in the country. Inside, some of the soldiers reminisce about their favorite things from home.

Soldier: Oh, man! I can't wait to go back home. Eat a plate of mama's alligator étouffée.

Soldier 2: You've been talking about barbecued gators and crickets for the past two weeks. I'm never going to your mama's house, Fig. I promise.

Fig: But Epps, that's what makes the meat so delicious.

Epps: I understand.

Fig:_ Con un poquito de arroz, lo va a gustar._

(Translation: With a little bit of rice, you're gonna love it.)

Epps: Blah! Blah! Blah! English, man! We don't speak Spanish!

Soldier Captain: He's right. We don't speak Spanish.

Fig: Come on Lennox, that's my heritage._Tu nunca me dejes..._

(Translation:_ De veras Lennox, eso es mi herencia._You never let me...)

Lennox: Alright, fine. Go ahead with the Spanish.

Soldier 3: Hey guys, do you remember that one day, we went to town, the Red Sox at Fenway, warm hot dog and cold beer.

Fig: Perfect day. What about you, captain? Do you have a perfect day.

Lennox: I just can't wait to hold my baby daughter for the first time.

All the soldiers poke fun at their leader by making baby voices and gestures.

Lennox: Shut up!

The helicopter arrives at the U.S. military base and all the soldiers depart from the aircraft, and walk to their respective bunkers. Captain William Lennox reaches his bunker and video calls home. Once the connection establishes, the monitor on Lennox's laptop reveals his wife and baby daughter.

Lennox's wife: Hi baby.

Lennox: Hey! How are my two favorite ladies?

Lennox's wife: We're good.

The two then share a loving conversation, as the time flies by.

_Meanwhile..._

A shadowed out chopper flies by the horizon, heading for the military base. The radar picks up the aircraft's signal, but are unable to figure out who's manning the chopper.

Commander: I want all information on that chopper, stat.

As the chopper comes closer to the base, most electronic devices are strangely affected, and rendered for the moment, useless. Lennox's laptop is affected and the frequency begins to break up the signal for his video call.

Lennox's Wife: Will...?

Lennox: Honey I don't know if you can here me but I love you and I'll be home soon.

The transmission cuts off. Meanwhile back at the main headquarters, the commander was now getting information on the unidentified chopper.

Soldier: Commander, our scans show that this was one of our choppers that was shot down a week ago in Afghanistan.

Commander: That's impossible. Check again, then re-check.

Soldier: I did, sir. The intel matches the description.

The chopper lands on one of the bases helipads, surrounded by several armed soldiers.

Commander: Unidentified Aircraft, power down your systems!

The pilot of the chopper looks to the side with one of his cheeks short circuits and shows several mechanisms in its place.

Commander: Have your crew step out, or we will kill you.

The chopper begins to power down and the propellers slow down. Afterwards, the top propellers slightly rise and fold back, much to the confusion of the soldiers.

Soldier: Hey, what's going on?

Soldier 2: What is this thing?

*generic transformation sound*

The chopper begins to show panels, before breaking away pieces of itself, and either folding pieces in or out, it was transforming, much to the astonishment, and surprise to the military. The chopper then forms arms and legs and a head before fully converting into a ginormous robot.

Commander: My god...

The soldiers begin to open fire against the robot which does little to no damage to it. The robot retalliates by knocking several tanks and vehicles off their places and shooting at the soldiers with his gattling gun, killing several soldiers in the process. The soldiers continue to fight the automaton, but end up getting themselves either injured or killed.

The robotic giant then locates the control room and finds a supercomputer. He grabs the supercomputer and downloads all the information it contains.

Commander: He's going after the files!

The commander tries to erase all the content manually, however, due to the robot downloading in an alarmingly fast rate, it does no good. The metallic giant finishes gathering all the intellect he requires and launches a strange scorpion robot from his back and lets the second robot bury itself in the sand.

The first robot then begins on what's next: exterminating all the humans that remain in the base. He then sends massive energy blasts, extinguishing all that hit its pulse as the screams can be heard. One particular blast is headed to the front where several soldiers die in pain.

Soldier: AAAAAHHHH...!

...

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: I know, the chapter seems to be sloppy, but its the best I can come up with. Anyways, stay tuned for the next update, very, very soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sherman's New Car

**A/N: Just to not cause confusion, Sherman and Penny are 16 in this story. Sure, a 7 and a half year old can drive the WABAC, but he still can't drive a car. Hope you guys understand.**

**Chapter 3. Sherman's New Car**

We now go to John F. Kennedy High School where a 16 year old, auburn haired teenage boy is called to present his family genealogy project. It proved a little difficult for him because the boy was adopted, nevertheless, he found an ancestor interesting enough to have a report on.

Teacher: Ok, Sherman. Are you ready to present your project?

Sherman: Yes, sir.

The boy named Sherman goes up to the class to recite his report.

Sherman: So for my family genealogy report, I'm reporting on my great-great grandfather. The genius that he was, Captain Archibald Peabody. A fantastic explorer and one of the few to explore the Arctic Circle.

Sherman then holds a map to the arctic circle before fading to a historical flashback, where several men are mining on ice, and just want to go back home.

Sherman:_ In 1897, he took fourteen men with him to search for the Arctic Circle. _

Sailor: Captain, the ice is breaking up, we should go back home.

Archibald Peabody: No sacrifice, no victory! We'll get to the Arctic Circle soon.

The setting fades away back to the classroom.

Sherman: So that's the story, right? And here we have some tools and instruments used by 19th century seamen.

The class lets out a few laughs at the last word before the teacher tells them to quiet down.

Sherman: We have a telescope, which you can get for $80. Its all for sale. Like the sextant...

The class let out more laughs.

Sherman: ... $50 for this.

He continues to show several more antiques, ans telling the price before holding onto one item.

Sherman: These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't gotten them appraised yet but I will soon.

Teacher: Are you gonna sell me his liver? Mr. Peabody, this isn't show and sell. I don't think your grandfather would be proud over the fact that you're selling his valuables.

Sherman: I know, but its going to my car fund. *faces class* You can get these over eBay, I take PayPal, cold hard cash works too...

Teacher: Sherman!

Sherman: Sorry.

He then returns to explaining about his ancestor.

Sherman: Unfortunantly, for the genius that he once was, he was dubbed a lunatic for drawing these weird symbols and babbling on about finding some giant robot...

Suddenly, the bell rings and all the students pack up to go home.

Teacher: Ok there might be a quiz tomorrow, might not. Sleep in fear tonight.

Sherman packs up his stuff before approaching the teacher.

Sherman: Pretty good, right?

Teacher: Uh, I'm gonna give it a solid B-

Sherman: A "B-"?

Teacher: You were hawking your grandfather's crap at the class!

Sherman: Look you can't do this! Look out that window, you see that dog next to the red Buick, thats my dad!

Teacher: Uh-huh.

Sherman: and he told me. "Son, I'm getting you a car, but I want you to make $4,000 and 3 A's". I got two A's and $2,000. If you add your B-, dream gone! Kaput! now sir. What would Jesus do?

...

Outside.

Sherman runs toward his adopted father with a smile on his face.

Sherman: Yes! I did it, Mr. Peabody

Mr. Peabody: How did you do?

Sherman: A-. Its an A though!

Mr. Peabody: Really?

Sherman: Am I good?

Mr. Peabody: Yeah you're good.

10 minutes of driving through town.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, you're in for a surprise.

Sherman: Why?

Suddenly the car drives into a Porsche dealership.

Sherman: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Mr. Peabody! You gotta be kidding me?

The car then gets back into the road.

Mr. Peabody: Yeah. I am. Youre not getting a Porsche.

Mr. Peabody chuckles at the sight of his son.

Sherman: What?

Mr. Peabody: You actually thought I was getting you a Porsche as your first car? Gimme a break!

Sherman: I'm not talking to you for the rest of the trip.

The two arrive at a used car dealership. The owner yells at one of his employees.

Owner: Manny!

Manny: What?

Owner: Get your cousin out of that damn clown suit! Having a heat stroke again. Scaring white folks!

Sherman takes a glimpse of collection of cars, and upon sight, he is automatically disgusted.

Sherman: Here! Seriously? Mr. Peabody you said half a car! Not half a piece of crap!

Mr. Peabody: What do you think, you were getting for $4,000?

Sherman: But all these cars suck! None of them are good looking for me to drive in.

Mr. Peabody: No sacrifice, no, victory.

Sherman: Yeah! Yeah! No victory! The old Peabody motto.

The dealership owner notices the beagle and his son, so he walks up to them and shakes their hands.

Owner: Gentlemen. The name's Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs. *chuckle* How can I help you?

Mr. Peabody: Well my son here, is looking to buy his first car.

Bobby: So you come to see me?

Sherman: Looks like it.

Bobby: Well I guess that makes us family! You can call me Uncle Bobby B

Sherman: My name's Sherman.

Bobby: Sherman. Well lets take a walk. Your first ever enchilada of freedom lies beyond these cars. I go by a motto here in life, "The driver don't pick the car, the car picks the driver". Its a mystical bond between man and machine.

Bobby shows a selection of cars to Sherman. He doesn't seem interested before looking at a 1967 Chevrolet Classic Camaro. He then looks inside.

Mr. Peabody: Looks like you found a car you like.

Bobby looks at the car but doesn't recognize it.

Bobby: Hey what the heck is this? I don't recognize this car.

As Bobby has another argument with his employee, Manny, Sherman gets a good feel of the car.

Sherman: Feels good.

He notices dirt in the middle of the steering wheel, so he wipes off the dirt to reveal a furlturistic face.

Mr. Peabody: How much?

Bobby: Well, considering the history of the vehicle, its alterations and custom paint job.

Sherman: But the paints faded.

Bobby: Well, yeah but it's custom.

Sherman: It's custom faded?

Bobby:Well its your first car. You be the judge. *to Mr. Peabody* $5,000.

Mr. Peabody: No, I'm not paying over $4,000. Sorry.

Bobby: Kid, get out of the car.

Sherman: No! You said cars pick their drivers!

Bobby: Well sometimes one with a cheap-ass father. Out of the car.

He then begins to show Sherman another car, much to his disappointment. After closing the door to Camaro, the Passenger door opens and hits the car Bobby is showing off.

Mr. Peabody: Oh my! I'm sorry for that.

Bobby: No it's alright. Manny, get your cousin and buff this scratch out!

Inside the Camaro, radio dials move on their own. As Bobby was going to show another car, the Camaro releases a super loud car alarm, so poweful, it shattered all the windows of every car on the lot, except for itself.

Bobby Bolivia freaks out at the sight. He realises that the Camaro was no ordinary car. He has to get rid of it or business is ruined. He turns to Mr. Peabody and Sherman and changes the price to the Camaro.

Bobby: $4,000!

_To be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4: Discussions at the Pentagon

**Chapter 4: Discussions at the Pentagon**

The Pentagon. One of the world's most protected places. A center of globalgknowledge, and a site for collecting intel. One particular piece of intel was the recent attack on Qatar. The boardroom was filled with Secret Service, military generals and interns, all preparing to discuss the situation.

One of the intern looks at one particular person, and realizes who he is.

Intern: Guys, that's the Secretary of Defense.

As soon as the boardroom settles down, a government official gives an announcement.

Official: All rise for the Secretary of Defense.

Everyone does what he's told and stand up. The Secretary of Defense, John Keller walks in and stands in front of the podium.

John Keller: Please be seated.

The people inside the boardroom sit down ro listen to what he has to say

Keller: I'm John Keller. Now you're all probably wondering, why I called all of you here. Well, let me show you.

The screen behind him changes to show footage of the attack.

Keller: About two days ago, around 2100 hours (9:00 pm), our military base in Qatar was attacked. Destroying every last vehicle and builing on site. So far as we know, there are no survivors. We also don't know who attacked us. All we can gather up, is this sound.

The screen begins to play the robots strange speech which was a loud screech, confusing the people listening to it. The sound then comes to an end, and Secretary Keller begins to speak once more.

Keller: We do not know who attacked us, or why their intention was to attack us, all we know is that they're a threat to our nation's security. So w will be on full alert, to preserve our safety. Dismissed.

He then ends the meeting to overlook the situation.

_Meanwhile..._

Sherman was pacing back and forth while his pet hamster looks on.

**A/N: I know, Sam actually has a chihuahua for a pet. But I changed it to a hamster because I thought Sherman having two dogs, one as a pet and one as a dad is just too silly.**

Sherman: Ok, I got the car, now I need the girl. And I need money to get the girl.

Sherman was preparing to drive to Central Park where the girl of his dreams, Penny Peterson would be. He then checks to his computer where hhe's still selling his grandfather's antique glasses on eBay.

Sherman: 0 Bids? *sigh* Great. Broke!

He then goes to the bathroom to comb his ginger hair to his signature point look, straighten his glasses and brushes his teeth three times. He then goes back to his room, to check on his pet.

Alright, Mojo, you want a snack before I leave?

He then give the hamster some snack pellets and Mojo starts to eat.

Sherman: Ok but that's it for today. Junkie.

Sherman grabs his car keys and walks towards the elevator. Mr. Peabody spots him and asks him a question.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman? Where are you going, my boy?

Sherman: Central Park.

Mr. Peabody: Ok, but be back before 10.

Sherman: Ok. Bye Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: Goodbye Sherman.

Sherman then enters the elevator and goes down to the parking garage where he gets in his car and drives away.

_To be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5: First Impressions

**A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter last time, but I hope I make you all happy with this new one. Oh yeah, this chapter will formally introduce Pennyin the story. So I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 5. First Impressions**

Sherman recently picked up his friend, Mason on his way to Central Park. Mason was curious about the trip so he asks Sherman what's going on.

Mason: So, why are we going to Central Park?

Sherman: Oh, I just thought that we could use some fresh air. Enjoy the outdoor view. You know. All that stuff.

Mason then realizes Sherman's intentions on going to the park, so he speaks up.

Mason: This is about Penny Peterson. Is it?

Sherman: Nnnooo... No its not.

Mason: *sigh* Man, she's out of your league.

Sherman: Come on, Mason! Why do you think she's not my type?

Mason: She's eye candy to every boy in school, she's very pretty, and she's dating football captain, Trent McHendrickson.

Sherman: Oh come on. You know he's just a jerk to her. I can treat her right.

Mason: If you ever have a chance with her.

The two end their back and forth argument as they arrive at Central Park. Sherman spots Penny Peterson with her boyfriend, Trent McHendrickson, talking to some of his friends He slowly walks towards her with Mason right beside him, before Trent looks at them and speaks.

Trent: Well, well, well! If it isn't the doggie dork!

Sherman: Knock it off, Trent.

Ever since Trent first moved to New York City, he's been picking on Sherman for being the son of Mr. Peabody, who is a dog.

Trent: So what are you doing here?

Sherman: Oh nothing, just came to enjoy the fresh air.

Trent: Your excuses are as lame as your attempt to tryout for the football team earlier in the year.

_Flashback..._

_Sherman was trying out for the school's football team but didn't make the cut because he was tackled severely by several linebackers, nearlu causing serious injury. Noticing the boy lying almost unconsious, the coach runs to Sherman and helps him up._

_Coach: Let's go call your dad._

_Back to reality..._

Sherman: No. I was just trying to gather information for a book I'm writing.

Trent: Oh yeah? What's it called?_Sucking at Sports?_

Sherman: No its called_ The Similarities of Football and Brain Damage._

Sherman begins to explain what his fake book will contain.

Sherman: It's gonna have a lot of things you will like. It's got pop-ups, coloring pages, mazes. Its a lot of fun.

Sherman begins to regret saying all that, believing he looked like a fool to Penny.

Trent: Oh, so funny!

Penny, who was growing tired of Trent's teasing, speaks up.

Penny: Ok that's enough, Trent.

Penny walks to Trent's tricked out Hummer H2 hoping to get a ride home. Trent followes her and is asked a question when he reaches her.

Penny: Hey, how about I drive for a little bit?

Trent: Oh no! No! No! No! You see these 22 inch rims? I don't want you to screw them up. So how about my little bunny just hop on to the back sea?

Penny gets slightly irritated by his last sentence and decides to break up with him.

Penny: You know what? I'm ending our relationship because I'm not your "Little Bunny"

She then walks away from Trent, who once again lets his ego get the best of him.

Trent: Ok. But you'll call me.

Sherman and Mason go back to the car where Sherman sits on the hood, watching Penny walk away, Mason gets back inside the car. The radio turns its dials automatically until a kind of romantic song is played.

**A/N: I don't know the name of the song played in the scene, so if you know the name, let me know so I can rewrite the story.**

Mason: Hey dude, you're radio automatically turned on. What are you gonna do?

Sherman: I'm taking her home tonight.

Mason: What? Dude she won't talk to you. Let her walk.

Sherman: Her house is 10 miles from here, I gotta try.

Mason: Alright just put her in the back, I won't say anything.

Sherman: Did you say "Put her in the back"? You gotta get out of the car! Now!

Mason: What?!

Sherman: Get out of here!

Mason: You can't do this to me!

Sherman: Now!

Mason reluctantly gets out of the car and Sherman drives off. He catches up to Penny who was still walkwalking alone. Sherman calls out to her.

Sherman: Hey Penny! Listen you want a ride home? I can take you home, no problem.

Penny decides to take up Sherman's offer and gets in his car. He then drives away towards Penny's house, which was located past the Brooklyn Brigde, in the Brooklyn suburbs.

As the two drive home, Penny decides to talk with Sherman for a little bit.

Penny: So, is this your car.

Sherman: Hmm.. Oh! Yeah! Its mine. So what's up with you and Trent.

Penny: Oh we just broke up. Turns out he was treating me like a prize rather than a person. And I was just attractedto him by his muscles.

Sherman: Well its like my father always says. "You shouldn't look back at your mistakes, just move forward in life".

He points forward and backward in a muscle gesture as he's saying the sentence in an attempt to impress Penny.

Penny: You look familiar. Do I know you somewhere?

Sherman: Well, I'm in your social studies class at school, and I had one class a year with you since first grade.

Penny: Sherman?

Sherman: Yes!

Penny: Oh I'm sorry! I guess I didn't notice you all these years.

Sherman: It's ok. I'm hardly ever noticed at school, anyways.

Penny:But aren't you the son of Mr. Peabody? The amazing world famous dog?

Sherman: Yeah, but no one takes me seriously anyway.

After the car crosses the bridge, it automatically drives by itself towards the nearest meadow, changing the radio to "Sexual Healing", much to the dissapointment of Sherman, and the confusion of Penny. The car parks itself and Sherman tries his best to not make things even more awkward between him and Penny.

Penny: What's going on with your car, Sherman?

Sherman: I..I.. I don't know! I.. I.. I really don't know what's up with the radio, this is not me right now. Not that it could be. I.. I, mean... *sigh*

Penny: Just pop the hood open.

Penny then gets out of the car and Sherman kicks the radio until it shuts off.

Sherman: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Penny then takes a look in the hood and glimpses on the engine inside.

Penny: Hmm... Seems you got a V8 500 Horsepower engine with turbocharged cylinders.

Sherman: You know what type of engine this is?

Penny: Yes. And you also seem to...

Sherman drifts off from Penny's words and focuses a bit on her body, leaning upon the car's grill, working on the engine. He then re-listens to Penny's words and pretends he listened the whole time.

Penny: ... and it causes your car to go fast.

Sherman: I like going fast.

Penny: Ok, how about you try starting it now?

Sherman gets back in the car and turns the ignition, but the car won't start. He tries again, no luck.

Penny: You know what? I'm gonna walk home. That's a nice car though. See ya around.

Sherman: Ok, see ya.

Sherman runs back to the car and tries to turn it on again, trying not to let his crush walk home.

Sherman: No. No. No. No! This can't be happening! Come on! Come on! Come on! Start up! Start up! Start up!

Suddenly, the car starts back up and plays "Baby Come Back" on the radio. Sherman closes the hood, and quickly, gets back in his car, and drives toward Penny to stop her from walking further, which works.

Sherman: Hey! Wait a second!

_20 Minutes Later..._

Sherman's Camaro drives up Penny's driveway and in front of her house.

Sherman: Ok, here we are.

Penny: Thank you, Sherman. You really are a nice guy.

Sherman: It was my pleasure, and thats a really nice thing you said.

Penny: Well, I should go. I'll see you in school later. Bye, Sherman.

Sherman: Ok. Bye, Penny.

Penny leaves Sherman's car and goes inside her house. Sherman lightly smiles at the fact that Penny was with him today.

Sherman: Oh! Its getting late. I gotta head home before I make Mr. Peabody worry.

Sherman then shifts the car's control from Park to Drive and drives back to his penthouse.

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: I hope I satisfied you all with this extra lengthy chapter. And Rate and Review,favorite, all that stuff. I'll update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: Air Force One Infiltration

**Chapter 6. Air Force One Infiltration**

The skies were dark at night as the president's plane, Air Force One was almost arriving at its destination. All seems normal for this particular normal. For this plane holds an unexpected passenger...

In the stowaways of the plane shows a skimpy little robot with four blue eyes and razor sharp limbs, sneakily walks out toward the nearest elevator to storage, because it contained a computer, with possible information necessary for him. As he was making his way to the elevator, a stewardess was in the presidential cabin where she was called upon by the President of the United States.

Stewardess: Yes, Mr. President?

The President: Will you go to storage and get me some ding dongs, please?

**A/N: I know in the movie, he said it with more of a Texan accent. That's because at the time of the movie's release, the President of the U.S. was George W. Bush. But since he's no longer in office, I've decided to change his sentence in the story. So I hope you understand.**

The stewardess leaves the presidential cabin and passes by another stewardess.

Stewardess: I quit my old job to give the leader of the free world ding dongs. I'll be in storage.

The stewardess presses the button to open the elevator doors. She goes inside, unaware of the robot inside. She then senses another presence and looks inside but doesn't see anyone there. Only a boombox was lying in the floor. Once the elevator doors open, she carries the boombox and sets it on a table. The stewardess then goes to get several ding dongs from the food storage, but drops one of the snack cakes, letting it roll on the floor. She picks it up and wipes it clean, curious because she never had one, she takes a bite of the ding dong to she how it tastes.

Stewardess: Ew! Gross!

After getting grossed out by the snack cake, she takes the remaining ding dongs to the president, closing the elevator doors behind her. Once attention was back on the table, the boombox disappeared and in the room was the same robot from before goes to the computer nearby and begins to search the files, downloading them as well.

Meanwhile, tracking the plane, some government men discover that someone is hacking into the systems in Air Force One. So they shut down all systems on the plane, during the robot's downloading frenzy. The screen showing the files being downloaded at a fast rate, stops at a picture of Captain Archibald Peabody. Gathering all the intel he needs, he prepares to leave. The plane soon lands at a government airfield, surrounded by police and military men. The robot notices all the extra security, so he makes his escape quickly. He dashes quickley past secret service agent's legs, past cars and even pretending to be an agent by walking a bit slowly and holding his hand on his ear, if he has one. Finally, the robot gets inside one of the police vehicles and accesses the car's police computer.

Robot *in strange language*: _Those humans were close to discovering me! With all the information I gathered, we are close to finding the AllSpark and use it in the name of the Decepticons._

The robot looks up his information, connecting several ties together, and pinpointing the next step of their plan, wwhile the screen shows a picture of Sherman Peabody with his grandfathers glasses and his eBay username.

Robot *in same language*:_ We must find "LadiesMan217"!_

Afterwards, the police cruiser drives off in the night looking for their next target, LadiesMan217 a.k.a. Sherman Peabody.

_To be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7: Is That My Car!

**Chapter 7. Is That My Car?!**

Sherman was returning to the building's parking garage and parks his car in his spot and gets out of the car and goes yo the elevator. Before the doors open, he hears an engine startup. He originally thought it was someones car, until he realized that his car was the only one parked in that level.

Sherman: Oh no! No! No! No! That's my car!

Sherman sees the yellow Camaro drive past him, and notices a bike next to the wall. Without hesitation, he gets on the bike and rides away, chasing after the car. He calls the police reporting about his stolen car. After about 15 minutes of driving, he finds himself and the car in a construction plant, miles away from the city. The area was empty from humans and filled with construction equipment and dirt dust. Sherman gets off the bike and hides behind a concrete slab and looks to hope his car is there, but he can't see due to the dusty area. However, past the dust was a gigantic yellow robot, shooting some kind of light beam into the night sky. Feeling a bit paranoid, he pulls oit his phone and records himself.

Sherman: If anyone found this message, it probably means I'm dead, or something. I dunno! Just look at this!

He points the camera to the robot's position.

Sherman: I don't know what that is but its not normal. Now if I am in fact dead, Mr. Peabody, I'm sorry if I'm not the son you hoped for and take care of yourself.

He then ends his possible final message and goes to look for the robot, but to his surprise, the robot disappeared. Sherman was beyond confused but his confusion was cut short due his car coming out of nowhere, surprising Sherman. He runs away to the unfinished buildings while the Camaro chases him. He then finds himself cornered by his car who was circling him in a repeated fashion.

Sherman: Ok look! I give up! Here take the keys! The car's yours!

The car backs away and lets Sherman run outside where some police officers were pointing their guns at him

Officer: Freeze! You are under arrest!

Much to his confusion, he tries to talk his way out of their arrest order.

Sherman: Look! I'm not the culprit! The real criminal is somewhere inside the construct...

Officer: Shut up! Put you hands on your head.

Sherman does what they told him to do, knowing that he can't get out of it.

Officer: Put your head on the hood!

Sherman then places his head on the hood of the police car.

Meanwhile in Qatar...

Several soldiers walk the hot desert...

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but you know. Gotta roll with it. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short, the next one should be a bit longer.**


	8. Chapter 8: Surviving Another Attack

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I was finishing up my other story, "I Dream of Spider-Man". Give it a read if you want. Also, I went to see Transformers: Age of Extinction, and I LOVED it! If you haven't seen that movie yet, GO SEE IT! Anyway, lets begin with the next chapter! **

**Chapter 8. Surviving Another Attack**

Several soldiers were walking the hot desert, hoping to dfind a way to contact home. These few soldiers were survivors of the recent attack on their military base that happened nearly a week ago. Everything turned to ashes and rubble, and all the soldiers perished, while only a small handful managed to evade death. Their names were Captain William Lennox, Robert Epps, Mike Donnelly, and Jorge "Fig" Figueroa just to name a few. The soldiers stop to rest for a while.

Lennox: Hey Epps! Do you have any signal?

Epps: Nothing!

Lennox: Alright, lets take a break!

Unbeknownst to the soldiers, someone, or something was watching them. A giant metallic scorpion robot was burrowing through the sand undetected, nearing a nearby structure, possibly a sign. The robot, which we will name Scorponok, cuts the rusted support beams and lets the sigh fall, nearly injuring Fig but misses. Donnelly notices and asks a question.

Donnelly: What the hell was that?

Fig:_Yo no se. Eso cosa casi me aranco mi tracero!_

(Translation: I don't know, that thing nearly ripped my ass off!)

Donnelly: English, dude! English.

Suddenly, a multi-spiked spear appears behind Lennox, preparing to impale him. Epps takes notice.

Epps: WHOA!

He then shoots at the mysterious spear, saving Lennox.

Epps: Oh, sh-! What the hell was...

Suddenly,Scorponok dropped the incognito phase and popped out of nowhere, impaling Donnelly, killing him in the process. preparingRhe robot then prepares to attack the survivors. They retalliate with whatever weapons they salvaged from the remains of the base. As the soldiers were shooting, they moved backwards towards a nearby Qatari village where some of the citizens were beyond afraid. The soldiers and the robot were attacking each other, almost not making an injury to the robot. Lennox enters a house and asks the home owner something.

Lennox: Do you have some kind of telephone I can use? Its really urgent!

Qatari Home Owner: Telephone?

Lennox: Yes! Can you go check?

As the home owner searched, the soldiers kept attacking.

Epps: Lennox! What are you doing?

Lennox: Trying to get some help.

The Qatari citizen returns with a phone in his hand.

Qatati Home Owner: Cell phone.

Lennox: That will do just fine. Thank you.

Lennox takes the phone, which was an old, early 2000's non-flip phone. You know, those obsolete phones. He then dials the operator while the battle still rages on.

Lennox: Yes, Hello? I need to make a call to the United States, it's urgent...

Lennox avoids a missile from Scorponok as he tries to make an international call.

Lennox: ...No I don't have a credit card!

Operator: Sir, with that kind of attitude, I cannot help you further, any way at all. I will have to ask you to speak into the mouthpiece clearly.

Lennox: I'm in the middle of a war! THIS IS FRIGGIN RIDICULOUS!

Lennox then makes his way behind Epps, who was shooting at Scorponok with an M-16 Assault Rifle. In order fo him to hear, Lennox shouts at Epps.

Lennox: EPPS! WHERE DO YOU KEEP YOUR CREDIT CARD?!

Epps: POCKET!

Lennox: WHICH ONE?!

Epps: MY BACK POCKET!

Lennox: BE SPECIFIC, DAMN IT! YOU HAVE LIKE 10 BACK POCKETS!

Epps: LEFT CHEEK! LEFT CHEEK! LEFT CHEEK!

As Epps keeps shooting, Lennox finds the credit card in one of his pockets. He takes it and resumes his call with the operator.

Lennox: Okay, it's Visa...

He manages to evade another explosion while giving the operator the credit card information.

Operator: Also sir, are you interested in hearing about our premium gold package?

Lennox: No I'm not interested in any packages!

The call transfers to Lennox's requested reciever, the Pentagon.

Lennox: Epps! Pentagon!

He tosses the phone to Epps who catches it without a problem.

Meanwhile at the Pentagon...

Several Secret Service men and the Secretary of Defense, John Keller were approached by one of the Pentagon's tech officers.

Tech Officer: Sir, we just recieved a call from Qatar, from someone claiming to be one of the survivors of the military base attack.

John Keller: Survivors?

...

Epps: This is the Most craziest thing I've ever seen! We need air support, now!

The remaining 7 soldiers continue to shoot at Scorponok while the Pentagon works on their request for reinforcements.

Epps: You gotta knoe that... Man, if you see this sh*t!

General: We're linking their request to one of the bases now.

...

A U.S. air base was sending air support to Qatar, where the survivors od the Qatar attack were fighting for their lives.

The Pentagon gets a clear sight of the enemy.

Keller: What is that?

Government worker: I don't know sir.

...

Air support was arriving at their current location.

Epps: 7 man team, North of Orange Smoke!

He then launches a smoke grenade which releases orange smoke to clarify to air support their location.

Lennox: It looks like their preparing to attack!

Epps: WHAT? BRING IT!

The military planes rhen begin to shoot at Scorponok, from bullets to missiles, they launched all they can to destroy the robot. Once the smoke clears, the soldiers find out that their enemy is far from destroyed.

Lennox: That thing is not dead?

Epps then calls one final attack.

Epps: requesting air support, 105 shells. Bring the rain!

Pilot: Request Acknowledged!

The plane then begins to shoot more rounds at the robot, slowing him down and causing him to malfunction. He then buries himself in sand while a piece of his tail snaps off.

Lennox: Hey where's fig?

Soldier: Over here! He's down!

All the soldiers gather to Fig where he's been badly wounded during the battle.

Lennox: Fig!

Fig: Oh F*ck! Ah! Goddamn it!

Lennox: Come on. Lets take him with us!

The 6 soldiers that weren't as badly wounded as Fig carried him to the carrier plane, readdy to take them all home. As this was happening, John Keller watches on.

Keller: Bring them home. GGive them medical care and have them report to me in 21:00 hours.

Meanwhile in New York City...

Mr. Peabody was driving his son, Sherman home from the police station, after a report of his car, turning into a giant robot was labeled, crazy.

Mr. Peabody: You have such an interesting imagination, Sherman. I thought you stopped using it when you turned 15.

Sherman: I'm telling you, Mr. Peabody, my car did turn into a robot. I saw it with my own two eyes!

Mr. Peabody: Well anyway, when we get back home, I want you to pack some stuff, because we will be leaving to our secondary home in New Jersey for the weekend. Understood?

Sherman: Yes sir.

Mr. Peabody and Sherman arrive at the penthouse where they packed up some clothes for the weekend. Afterwards, they left for New Jersey, with Sherman's Camaro following them undetected.

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: Well, the best parts have yet to come, but I'm leaving it here for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and Happy 4th of July!**


	9. Chapter 9: Robotic Police Brutality

**Chapter 9. Robotic Police Brutality**

Mr. Peabody and Sherman were both arriving at their secondary house in New Jersey. Nothing too big, just a simple house in the suburbs. Both the prodigy and his son use the house for occasional weekends and summer relaxation. Upon arrival, Mr. Peabody recieves a call, knowing that its urgent, he answers. Once he finishes the call, he speaks with Sherman.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, unfortunantly, I have some important business to attend to. So I must take my leave.

Sherman: I understand, Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: I might come home late, so here's some money for a pizza in case you get hungry. I have to go. Farewell, Sherman.

Sherman: Goodbye, Mr. Peabody.

The prodigy gets inside his modified red vehicle, suitable for him to drive, turns on the ignition, and leaves. Sherman looks on as his father leaves, and was going to go back inside, possibly order a pizza and watch Game of Thrones on HBO, until he sees something that almost sent him to shock. In his driveway was his yellow Classic Camaro.

Sherman: What the Ffff...?

Sherman slowly walks back in, thinking that someone is inside that car, looking to either rob him, kidnap him, or possibly kill him. He then goes to the garage, gets on his bike and rides away. After traveling a few blocks, he turns to see that the car was following him, driving on the sidewalk. Sherman gets a little bit scared and rides into town, with his car still following him. Nearby, Penny, who was visiting a friend, was walking down the sidewalk when she noticed Sherman, running away from his car. Curious, she gets on her scooter parked on the curb nearby and follows.

Sherman was riding under a highway overpass when he noticed that his car was no longer following him. But before he could turn back forward, he gets knocked off his bike, making a kind of front-flip, before landing backfirst on the concrete floor. Just at the same time, a Ford Mustang police cruiser was making its way, toward Sherman. He gets up quickly to prepare to explain to the police offices what happened.

Sherman:Oh thank god you're, here. I need to tell you this...

But before he could start explaining, he gets pushed back to the ground bythe police car.

Sherman: Whoa! Whoa! What is this?

The car then starts to move forward, making Sherman move back. Everytime the car moves forward, Sherman moves backward. The car momentarilly stops and one of the headlights comes off its socket, and gets closer to Sherman before retracting back to its socket. The car moves forward three more times before transforming into a giant robot. . Sherman just watches in surprise.

Sherman: Oh God! NOOO!

Sherman starts to run away from the robot, who we will call Barricade, and eventually chases after Sherman.

Sherman: OH SH*T! OH SH*T! OH SH-!

Before Sherman could finish swearing, Barricade knocks him off his feet and makes him slam onto an abandoned car, smashing the windshield and denting the hood.

Sherman: This is a bad dream! This has to be a bad dream!

Barricade goes to where Sherman currently lies down on, slams his fists on the floor and shouts at Sherman.

Barricade: Are you Username: "LadiesMan217"?

Sherman: I don't know what you're talking abo-!

Barricade: ARE YOU USERNAME:" LADIESMAN217"?!

Realizing that he's calling him by his eBay username, Sherman replies to the repeated question.

Sherman: Yeah?

Barricade: Where is the eBay item #21153? WHERE ARE THE GLASSES?!

Sherman managed to regain his strength and moved off of the car, which Barricade tosses to the side. At the same time, Penny who was arriving at the overpass in her scooter, was not aware of what was going on. Sherman notices her and signals her to go away.

Sherman: Penny! Get back!

Before Penny could park her scooter, Sherman knocks her off with some sort of clothesline, the kind you see in wrestling shows. Slightly irritated, Penny speaks up.

Penny: What is your problem, Sherman?

Sherman: Look, you gotta believe me! There is a monster back there!

Penny: What?

Barricade emerged and would've caused harm to Sherman, and possibly Penny, if it weren't for a certain yellow car driving up to Barricade and knocking him off his feet. After that, the car parks next to Sherman and Penny, and opens the door, and to the surprise of both teens, there was no driver inside.

Penny: Sherman, what is that thing?!

Sherman: You have to get in the car, now.

Penny: What?

Sherman: Trust me. Trust me!

Looking that there's no way around it, Penny agrees to Sherman and both teens get in the car. Barricade gets up, and sees the car taking Sherman and Penny away, so he transforms back to his Police Mustang mode, and chases after them.

*INSERT PUNK ROCK BACKGROUND SONG HERE*

The Camaro containing Sherman and Penny inside was trying its best to evade the Mustang behind it.

Penny: Oh god! This is freaky!

Sherman: Don't worry, Penny. We'll be fine.

Penny: Don't worry? Sherman, there's no driver!

Sherman: Yes there is, and he's a pretty kickass driver.

The car then drives into an abandoned warehouse window.

Sherman: Oh god! WE'RE GONNA DIE!

The car smashes through the window and both cars circle around the warehouse where the Camaro loses Barricade and hides in a power plant. The car silences his engine and locks his doors, not letting Sherman and Penny go outside.

Sherman:Great we're locked in.

The ignition suddenly starts up and the Camaro drives past Barricade, swerves a bit and stops to let Sherman and Penny leave. Once they get out, the car starts transforming, with the front half forming the head, arms and torso, while the back half forms the waist, legs and feet. Once the robot finishes the transformation process, he gets into a battle stance. Barricade transforms from car to robot, launches a miniature robot from his chest, and bodyslams the yellow robot. Both mechanical titans get up and the two brawl down. The Camaro bot throws Barricade to a nearby shack, destroying it in the process, and possibly injuring him. As the bot fight was going on, Sherman and Penny were trying to get away from the little, kid sized robot, who we will call Frenzy. Penny makes it to a tool shed while Sherman was struggling to get away from Frenzy, who grabbed him from his legs. Frenzy starts to pull down his pants, but Sherman kicks him away. Seeing his pants on the ground, Sherman pulls them back up. He then runs away from Frenzy again, but is eventually caught when he gets cornered by a metal fence. Sherman tries to wrestle Frenzy off of him, but he just clings on like chewed up bubble gum under a shoe.

Just in the nick of time, Penny comes back with a type of hammer tool, and uses it to smash Frenzy to pieces. The only thing that remained of him was his head, speaking unexplainable gibberish.

Sherman: Not so tough without a body! Are you?

Sherman kicks his head away, and lands near a pile of Sherman's valuables. Possibly falling off of his pants when Frenzy was trying to remove earlier. Sherman and Penny look on as they see the yellow car bot, possibly emerge victorious from his grudge match earlier.

Penny: What is that thing?

Sherman: Its a robot. But not like a regular robot. Looks like an super advanced type of robot. It's probably Japanese. Yup. Definitely Japanese.

Sherman walks forward to the robot.

Penny: What are you doing?

Sherman: I'm gonna talk to him.

Penny: Well, do you speak giant robot?

Sherman: I don't know, but I know that he wants something from me.

Penny: What?

Sherman: Well, the other one was talking about my eBay page.

Penny: Ok, you are the most strangest boy I have ever met.

With that said, Sherman walks a few steps forward towards the giant robot. he then asks him a question.

Sherman: Can you talk?

Robot: ..._I read you loud and clear...__  
_

The robot seems to be using radio broadcasts to communicate with Sherman.

Sherman: Do you... Do you use the radio to talk.

The robot claps his hands and replies to Sherman's question.

Robot:_...By god, I thinkhe's got it!..._

Sherman: So what was that thing you did last night, huh? What was that about?

Robot: _...Broadcast transmission... Sent to the stars...Bringing visitors from heaven, Hallel-..._

Penny: Visitors? Well are you like some kind of alien or something?

The robot just transforms back into his vehicle mode. Once he's back in his Camaro mode, the robot opens his door to Sherman and Penny.

Robot: _...Anymore questions you want to ask?..._

Sherman: He wants us to get in the car.

Penny: Well, where are we gonna go.

Sherman: 15 years from now and you're gonna say not to get in an alien car?

Sherman and Penny get in the car and drive off, but not before Sherman gets his valuables back, which comes back to Frenzy. He finds Sherman's cell phone, scans it, tosses the original away and transforms into the same exact phone. Sherman goes out of the car, and grabs his wallet and "phone" and the car drives off. As the car drives itself, Sherman and Penny have another conversation, smaller than the last but still friendly.

Penny: That car of yours is a pretty good driver.

Sherman: MmmHmm. Hey why don't you sit up front.

Penny: I'm not gonna sit up front. He's driving.

Sherman: Oh.

A small 5 second silence happens before them. Sherman breaks the silence to flirt with Penny a bit.

Sherman: You know, maybe you should sit on my lap.

Penny: Why?

Sherman: Well, because I have the only seat belt in here. You know, safety first.

Penny: ... Okay.

Penny gets up from her seat and move toward Sherman and sits on his lap. She then rests her head on his shoulders.

Penny: You know that seat belt thing was a smooth move.

Sherman: *chuckle* Heh, yeah.

Penny: Do you know something?

Sherman: What?

Penny: If this is some sort of advanced robot, then why does he transform into this piece of crap Camaro?

Upon hearing those words, the car suddenly stops in the middle of a tunnel. Sherman and Penny leave the car, and then it drives off.

Sherman: You see what you did? That car is sensitive. $4000 used for that car are gone!

The Camaro drives to the side of the tunnel and sees a 2010 Camaro Concept, scans it and returns to the two teenagers.

*PLAY THAT SONG FROM KILL BILL HERE*

The Car returns to Sherman and Penny, and to their surprise they see the car changed, a lot.

Sherman: What!

The 1976 Camaro is now a 2010 Camaro. Sherman and Penny get in the car and drive off.

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: This story has turned from boring to much more interesting. I know you're confused. Why am I not referring Bumblebee to his real name? That won't happen until the next chapter which comes your way, next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Arrival of the Autobots

**A/N: 2 chapters in one day! Accomplishment! WUBBA-DUBBA-DUB-DUB! (If you don't know who says that, then you're missing out. JK.)**

**Anyways, I think this has to be one of my favorite scenes from the movie, so lets see how it will play out with Sherman and Penny. **

**Chapter 10. Arrival of the Autobots.**

*Play Steve Jablonsky's "Arrival To Earth* here"

Sherman and Penny were arriving to a certain spot thanks to their robot car. Both teenagers noticed something in the sky. From where the two where standing, it looked like shooting stars, but in reality, they were actually meteors. A total of 4 meteors were entering the earth's atmosphere. Sherman and Penny hold hands as the 4 meteors prepare their seperate landings. One meteor landed in the middle of the street of a small town. On. Meteor landed on top of a General Motors dealership. One meteor landed on someone's pool. And the last meteor, and possibly the biggest lands on a vacant field

Everyone nearby the meteor landing site in the town was beyond freaked out because of the sudden object flying from nowhere. The destruction total wan only the road and an electronics store, the meteor eventually stopped at. But when the pedestrians went to see the space rock, the object was gone. Citizens were confused because of the space object's sudden disappearance. They didnt pay attention to the Hummer H2 ambulance driving away behind them.

At the General Motors dealership, a robot comes down from the roof and browses several vehicles until he sees one that catches his eye, a 2009 Pontiac Solstice. They don't make that car anymore, or any car under the Pontiac brand, cause the brand folded in 2010. The robot scans the car and afterwards, a silver Pontiac Solstice was driving away fron the dealership.

A little girl awakens in the middle of the night, and takes her tooth from under a pillow, presumably for the tooth fairy. She goes out side to see who or what woke her up. She goes outside to her pool where it looks like it's been used recently. In a way it was, because coming out from the water was a 15 foot tall robot. It looked at the girl briefly before exiting the pool completely. The girl, who doesn't seem to be afraid of the robot asks him a simple innocent question.

Little Girl: Excuse Me. Are you the tooth fairy?

The girl's parents come outside to see what's going on.

Dad: Honey, what are you doing up so late?... Holy God! What happened to the pool?!

As that was giong on, the father's GMC TopKick pickup truck was side by side with another TopKick of the similar style before the second truck drives away.

Where the last meteor was standing, a giant robot was fleeing the scene. It looked side by side to see if anyone was nearby. Sure enough, no one was at the area. He then makes it to the edge of a hill, overlooking the highway when a blue Peterbuilt 379 with red on the front, and red and blue flames was passing by. Once the truck passes by, the robot vanished from his spot. On its place, was the same semi truck with the same paint job.

Later...

Play Steve Jablonsky's "Autobots" Here

Sherman, Penny, and the Camaro were ararriving in an alleyway, both teens were exiting the car, when a Peterbuilt 379 semi truck was slowly approaching them. Behind them was a Hummer H2 ambulance, a GMC TopKick, and Pontiac Solstice, driving up ahead. The semi stops in front of Sherman and Penny as they see another surprise. The semi was transforming. Gears were shifting, limbs were forming, parts were either merging together of breaking apart. Finally the robots head came out of the roof of the cab that eventually formed his chest. The robot started straightening and fastening all loose sections and pieces. His faceplate folds in between the robot's chin to reveal his nose and mouth. Sooner or later, the remaining vehicles transformd as well, with each one having a unique robot mode. Once the transformatiom process was finished, the Peterbuilt robot kneeled down towards Penny and Sherman and began to speak.

Peterbuilt Robot: Are you Sherman James Peabody, adoptive descendant of Archibald Peabody?

Penny: *whisper to Sherman* They know your name.

Sherman: Y...yeah.

Peterbuilt Robot: My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron.

Hummer Robot: But you can call us Autobots for short.

Sherman: Autobots...

Pontiac Robot: What's crackin', little bitches?

Optimus Prime: My first Lieutenant. Designation: Jazz.

Jazz: This seems like a cool place to kick it!

Jazz then jumps in the air and lands on top of an abandoned car. He then crosses his arms and relaxes a bit.

Sherman: Wait a minute, how did you learn to talk like that?

Optimus Prime: We've learned Earth's languages through the world wide web.

He then introduces the next Autobot.

Optimus Prime: My weapon specialist, Ironhide.

The GMC robot's cannons flip out from forearms, and aim them at Sherman.

Ironhide: You feeling lucky, punk?

Sherman looks at Ironhide infear that he might shoot at him

Optimus Prime: Easy, Ironhide.

Ironhide: I'm just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons.

Sherman sighs in relief, but is still a bit annoyed by Ironhide's practical joke. Optimus then introduces the next Autobot.

Optimus Prime: My medical officer, Ratchet.

Ratchet then sniffs the air and conducts an analysis.

Ratchet: Hmm, the boy's pheromone levels suggests that he wants to mate with the female.

Upon hearing Ratchet's hypothesis, both Sherman and Penny look away from each other very awkwardly.

Optimus Prime: You already know your guardian, Bumblebee.

The yellow Camaro robot named Bumblebee starts moving like a boxer.

Sherman: Bumblebee. You're my guardian, right?

Bumblebee only nods yes to answer Sherman's question. Ratchet then shoots a laser to Bumblebee's neck which causes him to gag and cough.

Ratchet: His vocal processors have been damaged in battle. I'm still working on them.

Penny then turns to Optimus and looks at him in marvel and curiosity. She then asks him a question.

Penny: Why are you here?

Optimus Prime: We are here looking for the AllSpark. And we must find it before Megatron.

Sherman: Megawhat?

Optimus Prime then presses a button to the side of his head which emits a bright light from his eyes. The ground beneath them started to break apart. Metal towers were rising from the cracks and the scene, then changes to Cybertron several millennia ago. Optimus tells the story of the dreaded Megatron.

_Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons._

A villainous robot is shown. Presumably, the robot must be the one called Megatron. He throws a spear to an unknown Cybertronian, killing him instantly while laughing maniacly.

_Those who defied him were destroyed. Our war finally took its toll on our world, and the AllSpark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth. That's where Captain Peabody found him_

Sherman: My Grandfather.

_It was an accident that intertwined our fates._

The Arctic Circle, 1897

Captain Archibald Peabody were looking for the Arctic Circle when one of the Scavenger dogs went loose. Several men went after them.

Scavenger: Come back!

The dogs were digging upon the ice, believing to discover something. However, the ice starts to crack and Archibald Peabody falls into the icy caverns beneath him. He somehow landed safely.

Scavenger: Are you alright, Captain?

Archibald Peabody: I'm alright, Lads!

Scavenger: We'll send you a rope, Captain!

Captain Peabody looked around him and found a frozen robot.

_Megatron crash landed on Earth, before he could retrieve the cube._

Captain Peabody: Lads! I think we've made a discovery.

He was marveled at the sight of the mysterious robot and looks to the side to see one of his fingers. He touches it lightly before a sound was heard.

_He accidentally activated his navigation system. _

The sound was coming from the iced robot. His eyes suddenly came online, and flashed a bright light towards Captain Peabody's face.

Captain Peabody: Aaahh!

He topples to the floor and his glasses get knocked off his face.

_The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses._

_End of simulation..._

Sherman: Wait a minute. How did you know about his glasses?

Optimus Prime: eBay.

Ironhide then speaks up.

Ironhide: You see now why Megatron wants those glasses. If he gets his hands on the AllSpark, then he'll want to conquer Earth.

Optimus Prime: And the human race will be extinguished. Sherman Peabody, we need your help to defend your world.

Penny then turns to Sherman to ask him something.

Penny: Tell me you still have those glasses, do you?

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: Well this is getting really good! Won't you agree? Anyways, ill be back soon with another update for your face! Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta run away from Hasbro lawyers claiming copyright infringement of the Transformers franchise.**

***runs away* **

**CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, HASBRO F#€$!**


	11. When You Ask a Hacker For Help

**A/N: I completely forgot about this scene. I would leave it out, but it would leave a plothole in the story, since this is what caused Sam and Mikaela to get arrested in the movie. So here's another chapter for you. The first half of the chapter is set two days before the last chapter, and the second half is set a few hours before the last chapter. Oh and the roles of Maggie and Glen are replaced by Abby and Carl.**

**Chapter 11. When You Ask a Hacker for Help...**

Pentagon intern Abby Young was driving to a friends house to ask for help. She was talking to the staff at the Pentagon about possible advances in technology, like some sort of "DNA-Based Computer", linking them to the attacks on Qatar, but they dismissed them as ridiculous ideas, and told her that if she said something like that again, she will be fired. Knowing that the government won't help, she turns to someone else instead. She arrives at the house of Carl Lewis, a friend of Abby and professional hacker. She goes up to the door and rings the bell. The door opens to a blonde teenager with glasses, sitting on a wheelchair.

?: Abby? What are you doing here?

Abby: Sorry Carl! But I need your help.

Carl: No! You can't be in here, this is a private place. My place of zen and peace.

Suddenly, the walls of Carl's "Place of zen and peace" are echoing out sounds of a rude elderly shout.

?: CARL! WHO IS IT?!

Carl: SHUT UP GRANDMA!

Abby: Look, this is really important...

Carl's Grandma: CARL!

Carl: GRANDMA! I'LL DRINK YOUR PRUNE JUICE!

After his interruption from his grandma, he takes Abby to his room, agreeing to help het with whatever she needs, however, he sees his cousin playing some kind of dancing game, probably_ Dance Dance Revolution._Carl rolls along in his wheelchair and moves his upper body in a dancing motion.

Carl: Yeah Man! You rule!

Carl's cousin: You know it! I'm killing this game!

Abby whispers something to Carl's ear, causing him to be fully interested.

Abby: *whisper* How would you like to see something "classified"?

Carl: *whisper* How classified?

Abby: Its like, "I would go to jail for the rest of my life if I show you this" classified.

Carl then turns to his cousin to interrupt his joyful playing spree.

Carl: Hey can you leave for a second. I hate to interrupt you, but this is private.

Carl's cousin sighs in dissapointment and leaves the room.

Abby: Sorry.

Carl's Cousin: You better save my game!

Abby then pulls out an SD Card containing the "classified information" for Carl to hack into. He then inserts the card into his computer.

Carl: Whoa! How did you get this?

Abby: I downloaded it from the national mainframe in under a minute.

Carl: Hmm. This seems tough, let me work my magic.

Carl adjusts his glasses and begins to hack into the files, while his grandmother looking on from outside the door.

_Meanwhile at the Pentagon..._

The Secretary of Defense, John Keller, and a Pentagon staff member were discussing the attack on Qatar and the supposed attacker. Until a Pentagon analyst reports to him about an infiltration into the mainframe.

Pentagon Analyst: Mr. Keller, I'm sorry to interrupt your discussion, but someone has download private information from the main computer.

_Back to Abby and Carl..._

Carl continues to analyse the files, succesfully retrieving three pieces of information.

Abby: "Project Iceman"?

Carl: What's "Sector 7"?

Abby: Who is "Captain Peabody"?

Carl: Shh!

Carl's grandmother walks into the room, wanting to know what's going on.

Carl's Grandma: Are you playing those video games again?

Just at the same time, the front door breaks open and a swarm of FBI agents walk in. Carl's cousin gets spooked by them and runs away.

Carl's cousin: AAAHHHH!

FBI Agents: FREEZE! FBI!

He continues to run away from the agents, smashing through the glass door to the patio towards the pool.

Carl's Cousin: I'm just his cousin! I'm just his...

But before he could finish his sentence, he gets tackled by one of the agents into the pool. The other agents find Abby and Carl and tackle them to the floor.

Carl: Oof!

Abby: Ahh!

Carl: Hey, you better get off my grandma's carpet! She don't like no one on her carpet! Especially police!

_Two days later..._

A plate full of donuts slides across a table where Carl eats every single one. Abby was sitting on the side, looking on as Carl devoured every last donut. He licks his lips ans fingers and talks to Abby.

Carl: Okay, Abby look. I'm gonna break down what's gonna happen, alright? When they come in from those doors, tthey're gonna play "Good Cop, Bad Cop". Don't fall for that okay. They put this plate of donuts to test out how guilty we are. That's why I ate their food. If you don't touch the food, you're guilty. I ate the whole plate. The whole plate. They come in, we're gonna go through this together.

Two FBI agents walk into the room, one in a basic suit and tie, holding some files, while the other dawns the same special ops uniform during Carl's and Abby's arrest two days earlier. One of the agents looks at Carl seriously before sliding the empty plate away. Carl only looks on with a smug look on his face, keeping his cool, until the second agent sets his files down with a loud smack echoing the room.

*smack*

Carl: SHE DID IT! SHE DID IT! SHE'S THE ONE YOU WANT! Okay, I was just sitting at home watching cartoons, playing video games with my cousin, and she came in.

Abby: Carl, calm do..

Carl: HEY I'M NOT GONNA GO TO JAIL FOR SOMETHING YOU, OR ANYONE ELSE DID! *to FBI agent* Yo, man. I'm stil a vir...

Before Carl could finish his sentence one of the FBI agents forcefully slams him down upon the table.

Carl: Ok, so I downloaded about 1000 songs from the internet. Who hasn't? Who hasn't?

Abby: Carl, shut up!

Carl: NO YOU SHUT UP! DON'T TALK TO ME! DON'T TALK TO ME, CRIMINAL!... *sigh* Sugar rush.

Abby: Look I'll tell you what I know.

Carl: Great now can I go home?

The same agent slams him to the table again to silence him

Abby: Look, all I wanted to know was how the information matches. It pinpoints to a man named "Peabody" along with "Project Iceman", connecting to something called "Sector 7". That's all I know! Now you got to let me talk to the Secretary of Defense before you go to war with the wrong country!

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: Well, wasn't that fun? See how I added a friend from Sherman and Penny into the story? Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon! **


	12. Backyard Shenanigans

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating this story, I've been suffering writers block. But here's a new chapter for you. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Backyard Shenanigans**

Sherman and Penny were riding Bumblebee, in his vehicle mode, with Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Optimus Prime behind him. They were all going to Sherman's house in New Jersey, not his penthouse in New York, because he brought his grandfathers glasses with him for the weekend. All five vehicles arrive at Sherman's house, Sherman gets out of the Camaro and gives a request to the car robots.

Sherman: Okay. Wait here. I'll go find the glasses. Penny I want you to look after them while I search for the glasses, okay?

Penny: Okay, Sherman.

Sherman sees his father's red scooter, meaning that he's home. So he goes to the backyard to get in undetected. However in the patio window door was his dog father, Mr. Peabody, waiting for him.

Mr. Peabody: Back so soon, Sherman?

Sherman: Oh, hey Mr. Peabody!

Mr. Peabody: Look, Sherman. I get it, you hang out with your friends. I have no problem with that. You're a teenager. You have your freedom. But please let me know about it so I don't worry.

Sherman: Sorry for making you worry, Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: It's alright, Sherman. Now I'm gonna go sweep the driveway and take out the trash.

Sherman: NO!

Mr. Peabody tries to open the door to go outside, but Sherman stops him.

Mr. Peabody: Why not?

Sherman: Because... because... you've already done a lot for me, so I'm gonna do it myself.

Mr. Peabody: Are you sure, Sherman? It's late at night

Sherman: I just wanna repay you for all that you've done for me.

Mr. Peabody: But why?

Sherman: Because... because I love you, Mr. Peabody

Mr. Peabody: I have a deep regard for you too, Sherman. So do you really want to do chores late at night?

Sherman: Yeah, absolutely.

Mr. Peabody: Alright, come back to me when you finish.

Sherman: Okay. See ya, Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody walks back into the house, and sits next to a brunette woman in business attire in the living room.

?: Who was that, Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: Oh, it's just Sherman again, Ms. Michaels

Ms. Michaels: Ok, okay.

Ms. Serena Michaels is Mr. Peabody's secretary at Peabody Industries. She met Sherman when he was 11, and acted more as Sherman's mother figure. Because of the caring relationship that Ms. Michaels and Sherman have, most media outlets claim that Mr. Peabody and Ms. Michaels are a couple. However, Mr. Peabody turns down all allegations, claiming that he and Ms. Michaels are merely business partners.

_Back in the backyard..._

Sherman sighs in relief, until the Autobots, in full robot modes, walk in the backyard.

Sherman: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing!... Optimus! Watch out ol fot the fountain. No!

Optimus Prime accidentally steps on the fountain, destroying it.

Optimus Prime: Oops! Sorry, my bad.

Penny runs into the scene and meets up with Sherman.

Sherman: What happened? I told you to look after them.

Penny: I know, but they want those glasses badly.

Sherman: Look guys. I said I'll find the glasses just go back to the driveway.

As Sherman was talking to the Autobots, the neighbor's chihuahua, sneaks in and pees on Ironhide's foot.

Ironhide: What the f... Wet!

Ironhide shuffles his arm cannons and aims at the chihuahua. Sherman notices and takes action.

Sherman: What are you doing, Ironhide?!

Ironhide: You have a rodent infestation. Would you like me to eliminate him?

Sherman: No! Don't! He's a harmless chihuahua and we love chihuahuas.

Ironhide: He's leaked lubricants all over my foot

Sherman: Is that it? He peed on you? Bad dog! Bad dog!

Ironhide: Bad Dog!

Sherman lets go of the chihuahua, letting it go back to his family. Ironhide still complains about the dog peeing on his foot.

Ironhide: Man! It's gonna rust!

Sherman: Look, I'm gonna go get the glasses. Can you please stay out here for a little bit?

Optimus Prime: Please hurry.

Sherman then goes inside his house, leaving Penny and the Autobots behind.

Optimus Prime: Autobots, recon.

Sherman goes to his room, desperately trying to find his grandfathers glasses. As his search grows, Penny is carried to Sherman's window, with the help of Optimus.

Penny: They really need those glasses.

Sherman pulls her into his room to help him find the glasses.

Optimus Prime: Please hurry.

Sherman and Penny make a bigger mess trying to find his grandfathers glasses. As Penny was looking, she took a glimpse outside.

Penny: Sherman?

Sherman takes a look outside, and sees an unwanted surprise. All of the Autobots in their vehicle modes and still in his backyard.

Sherman: Aw, come on! This isn't what I meant by hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop.

Penny: Let's just keep looking.

Penny and Sherman keep looking for his grandfathers glasses until Sherman comes to a conclusion.

Sherman: I left my glasses in my backpack. The backpack's not here, its gone!

Optimus Prime, who transformed back into his robot mode, checks on Sherman and Penny to see if they have the glasses.

Sherman: Optimus, hey! Whoa! You've stepped on all the plants.

Realizing that he's stepping on a little garden, Optimus steps off.

Optimus Prime: Oops.

Sherman: Look, I understand you need those glasses, I'm trying to find them. I just can't find them anywhere.

Optimus Prime: *sigh* Keep, searching!

Sherman: Look, can you guys please go back for at least 5 or 10 minutes? Because I can't concentrate with you guys intervening.

Optimus Prime: Okay calm down. Calm down.

Sherman: So, please, if you want those glasses, please go back, tocthe alkry socu can concentrate on finding them.

Optimus Prime: Autobots, fall back.

The autobots start to walk out undetected, until Ratchet accidentally detaches one of the electric wires and electrocutes himself. He falls down to the ground, making the earth shake, while at the same time, shutting off thr power for the whole neighborhood.

Ratchet: *slurred* That's was tingly. You should try it.

Ironhide: Yeah. It looks like fun.

_Meanwhile inside the house..._

Mr. Peabody and Ms. Michaels are walking to Sherman's room, with Mr. Peabody holding a flashlight in his hand, to check on the young adolescent.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman?

Ms. Michaels: Sherman?

As they approach closer and closer to Sherman's room, Mr. Peabody notices a small light shining from the floor.

Mr. Peabody: What the hell is that?

Ms. Michaels: I don't know.

Sherman continues to tell the Autobots to hide so that his father doesn't react badly when he sees them.

Optimus Prime: Ratchet, point the light.

Ratchet: Come on! Come on!

Sherman: Look, I'm finding those glasses the best I can. What's with the light? Shut it off before my dad finds out about it!

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Mr. Peabody: Sherman! Who are you talking to?

Mr. Peabody tries to open the door, but the door is locked.

Mr. Peabody: Hey how come the door is locked? You know my rules, Sherman! No locked doors in this house!

Sherman worries on how to hide all the problems arising, while Penny hides behind Sherman's chair.

Mr. Peabody: Open this door right now! 5... 4... 3... 2...!

Sherman quickly opens the door and faces his father and Ms. Michaels.

Sherman: Hi, Mr. Peabody. Hi Ms. Michaels.

Mr. Peabody: Who were you talking to?

Sherman: I'm talking to you . Why?

Mr. Peabody: Why are you all dirty?

Sherman: Because I'm still a teenager.

Ms. Michaels: Well, we just heard some voices, and noises, and...

Mr. Peabody: Whatever the point is, what was that light that I saw earlier?

Sherman: What light? You're holding two lights right now! Look you can't be in here!

Ms. Michaels: Why not?

Sherman: Its a violation of my privacy! At least knock next time.

Mr. Peabody: We did knock.

Sherman: No you didn't you just screamed at me!

Optimus Prime: Parents. Hide!

The Autobots try their best to hide, but because of their huge robot bodies, they shake up the earth again.

Mr. Peabody: Seriously, another earthquake?

Once the ground stays still, they begin to talk some more.

Ms. Michaels: Well, the power is back on.

Ms. Michael's was right. It seemed that the most recent "earthquake" shook the power back on, don't know how that works. Mr. Peabody looks outoutside, and is horrified by what he saw.

Mr. Peabody: Oh my god! The backyard is trashed! *sigh* Were gonna have to report the whole neighborhood that we got a transformer problem. Sparks flying over the place. Were also gonna have to report the damage to the backyard.

Mr. Peabody goes back in the house, with the Autobots still in stealth mode.

Ironhide: The parent seems to be an interference. Shall I terminate him? Ironhide: You know we can't kill humans,or the Earth's iinhabitants. What is wrong with you?!

Ironhide: Nothing. Its just an idea thats all.

Back_ with Sherman, Mr. Peabody, and Ms. Michaels._

Mr. Peabody: I know you've been talking to someone, so who?

After that question was asked, Penny emerged from her hiding spot, surprising Mr. Peabody and Ms. Michaels.

Penny: Hi, I'm Penny Peterson. I'm a friend of Sherman's

Mr. Peabody: Sherman. I didn't know you had a lady friend.

Sherman and Penny smile awkwardly as Mr. Peabody holds up one of his inventions, his fist for a fist bump, which Sherman fist bumps back.

Sherman: Yeah. Hey listen, you don't happen to know where Grandpa Peabody's glasses are, do you?

Mr. Peabody: Yeah I think its in the kitchen.

Sherman: Great, thanks.

Sherman then dashes to the kitchen to find the glasses.

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: Well, I hope you had a nice laugh because of this chapter. **

**Again sorry for the delay, I've been busy, not to mention that school is coming back. So updates will be slow, butbi hope you don't abandon me because of lack of updates.**


End file.
